1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable recording medium having program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a time-lapse moving image which is one moving image obtained by photographing the shape of a subject such as growth of a plant at predetermined time intervals and shortening the time intervals between the images taken intermittently. As disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-16599 published on Jan. 21, 2010, a method for generating such a time-lapse moving image is performed by combining a plurality of still pictures taken at predetermined time intervals.